


Moonlight

by FanaticFangirl2602



Series: Jiminette Drabbles [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jim is not having a good day, LadyLake, Pre Relationship, Whump, aka Ladybug/Jim Lake Jr, jimari, jiminette, nothing really graphic cuz that squicks me out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticFangirl2602/pseuds/FanaticFangirl2602
Summary: whump and h/c prompt #3: “I’ve had worse.”-For once, it wasn’t an akuma attack. It wasn’t Hawkmoth. It wasn’t someone with superpowers aiding them.It wasn’t something her Miraculous Ladybug could fix.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NPennyworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NPennyworth/gifts).



> I wrote this last night to remind people I can do that whump and angst, and haven’t touched it since. Yup, that means no editing! Have fun!

“I’ve had worse.”

The admission is soft, so quiet Ladybug almost second guesses she’s heard it.

The masked heroine looks up from wear she’s staunching blood flood from the civilian’s injury. Jim smiles tiredly up at her, all too calm considering he’s slowly bleeding out on the cobblestone.

For once, it wasn’t an akuma attack. It wasn’t Hawkmoth. It wasn’t someone with superpowers aiding them.

It wasn’t something her Miraculous Ladybug could fix.

“That explains why you’re so calm,” she laughs, hoping to continue the casual conversation he’s trying for, but even she can hear the panicked edge to her voice.

Below her, Jim shrugs, then winces. “The blood loss is probably helping with that, honestly,” he admits. “Maybe shock too. Hard to tell.” Before she can get too concerned about that, he continues on, “But I guess experience helps too. I was struck by lightning once, you know.” He makes a face, eyebrows pinching together as he remembers. “That sucked.”

The mask heroine nearly chokes on a laugh. “I think this is supposed to be the other around.” Confusion flies across Jim’s face. Ladybug smiles sadly. “I should be comforting you.”

The sirens she’s been listening to in the distance are significantly louder now. The ambulance has to be less than a few blocks away now. Thank goodness. Jim has been growing more and more pale.

One could blame the moonlight for washing out his skin.

Ladybug blames the crimson coating her hands.

Jim’s head slowly lolls to the side. Blue eyes peer up at her, drooping and tired, but still alert. He doesn’t say anything.

The ambulance pulls onto the street and relief floods her.

Then she feels a gentle pressure on her knee.

Looking back down, she sees Jim’s hand resting on her. He offers a small smile. “I don’t see why it can’t be both ways.”

His voice is softer now. Fading.

She’s sure her eyes are shining, but she smiles back anyway. For him. “I suppose you’re right.”

She doesn’t dare take her hands away from the wound to brush his hair away from his face or cup his cheek. So without ceasing pressure on his wound, Ladybug bends over and presses a soft kiss to Jim’s temple. “You’ll be okay,” she whispers.

He gently squeezes her knee. It’s weak, and his hand trembles from the effort, but it’s enough.

And as the ambulance pulls up, his eyes flutter shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come scream at me on tumblr or insta where I’m fanaticfangirl2602. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> ALSO! Like this? Like the crossover? Like the pairing of Marinette and Jim? Then I should let you know there’s a Discord all about them! Interested? Let me know and I’ll send you an invite link!


End file.
